A Little Touch of Magik
by Rainspiral
Summary: A little touch of Magic comes to the club with a witch in training called Yuki Shiro. Her parents being big fans of the fairy tale snow white and her name being the translation. Tatted T for wiggle room.
1. Snow white up and kicking

Yuki walked down the hall reading a simple book of enchantments her witch had standing proudly on her head and in sever contrast to the rest of her yellow uniform.

She glanced through a window for a moment a pink clock tower and a flock of white birds passing by.

"Clock, symbol of time, birds freedom, white, prophecy. In a matter of time a new adventure to freedom will take place. Odd." Yuki thought to her self,"Been a while since I have seen a prophecy, hope this adventure what ever it is, will be an entertainment at least."

Yuki continued down the hall and adjusted her hat. She was walking past music room three when she heard a large clang from inside. This was followed by a large amount of shouting.

Opening the door to make sure no one was hurt she glanced around the inside to see two red head twins being chassed by Tamaki Souh from her class, Kyoya she noticed was there as well. An extremely short blond senior was laughing with a pink bunny and behind him was an extremely tall black hair senior. Hunny and Mori Sempi if she remembered from her experiences watching the tenements that some times come on screen. A girl in the back of the room was just grumbling to her self when she noticed Yuki at the door.

She came over to Yuki and smiled, "Gomen are you here for the Host Club?"

Yuki shook her head, "Was walking by and herd a lot of noise." Her voice came out rather blunt, "Sorry for interrupting your club."

With that Yuki bowed and walked off down the hall adjusting her hat again. Soon her reciting of spells started again but no one could hear unless they were listening for it.

"Odd place." Yuki thought to her self. She kept walking.

In the Host Club Haruhi watched the black haired girl leave and adjust her witch hat, she could still feel her eyes on the back of her neck as she left. Despite this she had been the most normal person she had seen all day, minus Mori who was just quiet, if not a bit protective.

Lilly burst into the room from where she had been hiding behind a pot.

"CONICHIE WA MINA!" Yume shouted happily.

Hunny was instantly by her side and they started talking about cake.

"By the way did you notice the girl that looked in her a few minuets ago?" Lilly asked causing the entire host to freeze, "She was really pretty with long black hair and these silver eyes, they were a bit creepy though, and she wore this huge black witch hat and stuff."

"Are you sure you were not hallucinating again on sugar?" the twins asked. Lilly through a shoe at them.

"No and Haruhi talked to her." Yume said sticking her tong out at the twins, "Now return my shoe."

"Never it is our shoe now." The twins said sticking their tong out at Lilly.

Yume only shrugged and took out three boxes of cookies.

"Hunny if you get my shoe for me you get all these." Lilly said smiling cutely and hugging Snoopy.

Hikaoru and Kaoru were already running, but this was Hunny. He tackled them and brought the shoe back and started on the cookies. Yume went to sit down starting to find it getting slowly more difficult to bend. Shoe back on she went back over to Hunny and pecked his cheek.

Suddenly Tamaki realized what Lilly had said exactly.

"That means, we completely ignored a young maiden who stopped by our club!" Tamaki shouted horrified at him self, "We must find and apologies to this maiden."

"Tamaki she just heard shouting and wanted to make sure no one was hurt, she did not ever," Haruhi tried to say but he ignored her while planning with the others.

Haruhi went over to Lilly and asked, "Want to go look at cloths for an hour or so?"

Lilly smiled, "Sure need to look into maternity, I will just let Mori know." Lilly went over to Mori and whispered in his ear and he nodded. Lily quickly trotted back and the two girls left.

"So Lilly what has it been like being married and a graduate?" Haruhi asked curious.

"Not marred yet silly, that comes in two months. But having a fiancé and being a graduate with a kid on the way, now that is wonderful. It is also amazing to be cook and idea giver to Kyoya, and that Host Club now has summer hours at Ouran. Really I don't see how my life could be any more perfect, except for a few problems with family." Lilly answered happily.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"I have great in laws and real family but there is a little problem with when I am at home, being followed at watched all the time, and my mom has placed a tracker on me twice and keeps trying to bug my room now so she can keep an eye on me and the baby till she gets over here. My new in laws are now all so obsessed with keeping watch on me and Hunny at the same time." Lilly said walking, "But I suppose that is how it will be till me and Hunny work something out, but in the end it is not that big a problem."

Haruhi nodded and the arrived at a maternity wear store.

"Now lets make the twins proud!" Lilly shouted running inside.

Haruhi shook her head at her friend's eagerness and went inside.

The Host Club had been alone for some time now and had just realized that Haruhi and Lilly had left.

"WHERE IS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND NESSES? Tamaki shouted once he realized the two had gone.

"Shopping." Mori said plainly.

"Why didn't they take us?" The twins asked, "We know more about fashion than they do."

"Girl time." Mori said plainly. Hunny at that point only o=looked a little bit sad at getting left behind.

"The girls will be fine, and if there is a problem Lilly is under constant watch by half of Hunny-sempis family and half of the Bones. They would spring in at any time should a problem arise. Not to mention I put a few of my own police out to watch her and Mori I suspect would not have let her left with out some one from his family near by." Kyoya explained, "Now Tamaki your plan?"

"Right, here is what we do." Tamaki started.

Rainspiral: The start of another story!

Lilly: You know for getting all concerned about ignoring one guest Tamaki appears to ignore me and Haruhi-pon for most of the chapter here.

Tamaki: DARNING NESSES IS RIGHT! I AM A BAD FAUTHER/UNCEL!

Lilly: Tamaki you won't be an uncle till I have my baby.

Haruhi: And you are still not my dad.

Yuki: *nod. *

Tamaki in woe corner.

Rainspiral: Tamaki do you want to do the disclaimer?

Tamaki: Oh yes! The fair maiden Rainspiral only owns the characters of Lilly and Yukie as well as Snoopy. For I am King of the Host Club and as such the master of,

Rainspiral: Long winded disclaimers!


	2. Magic!

I had gone out to the garden after class had started and had just picked a book when I heard a snap of a branch behind me. Tamaki Sough and his club were coming over a shrugged and started to practice my magic with the bloom. When they say what I was doing they stared a bit.

"Do you need something?" I asked focusing on the rose.

"How are you doing that?" Asked one of the twins the rest still staring, "Making it bloom and un bloom different colors?"

"Magic." I said plainly attaching the now blue flower back onto the red rose bush.

Suddenly I saw an old friend in there numbers.

"Lilly?" I asked looking in their group. The girl looked up and stared at me. Suddenly realization came to her eyes.

"FLYING FISHSTICKS! YUKI!" Lilly said tackling me, "I so did not recognize you yester day, and you finally earned your hat!"

I smiled and nodded at my friend who I noticed was a bit rounder around the middle I pointed to her stomach and she blushed and nodded.

"Witch one?" I asked and she pointed to Hunny sempie, should have known.

I went over to him and gave him a long searching glance; he did not react very much just looked a bit uncomfortable, particularly when I looked him in the eye for a long moment. After a second I nodded and stood adjusting my hat again.

"Good choice, I am happy for you." I said. Giving Lilly a small smile I picked up my books and started to walk down to the school along the path.

Lilly had selected a good kid they were meant for each other.

A feeling tug in my stomach and I stopped. It felt odd like I had left or not noticed something back there. Generally I would go and return admittedly but for the moment I would let it be. Lilly was probably talking with her new friends and I could see her latter.

Mori's POV

Yuki seamed a bit odd, but just as Lilly had described, pretty with black hair, silver eyes and a witch hat. But apparently there was more to it than she had originally told us.

"Who was that Lilly and how do you know her?" Kyoya asked recording information about the situation I supposed.

"That was Yuki Shiro or Snow white as every one at my old boarding school called her. She was one of my best friends and she all ways told me about how she was a going to bewitch in training when she turned 13 and leave on the full moon. Sure enough when she turned 13, I was 12 then I think, she got on a broom and left. I still have a picture." She took out a picture with a smaller Yuki and it sized Lilly giving each other a one armed hug in front of the camera, Lilly was laughing it seamed and Yuki was smiling quietly. She looked about the same minus the large black hat she wore now. "My guess is she is either still training or has all ready become a witch. She has all ways been able to do a bit of small magic but I have not seen her in ages. She looks a lot different."

"Why did she stare me down?" Hunny asked thinking to Yuki I supposed.

"It is how she gets a ready on a person. She can tell a lot about a person from the look in there eyes. Plus I don't think any one could ever lie to her, cause every time they do she glares at them for ever after."

I thought about it and nodded. That did make sense since Hunny was married to Lilly now, if it were I I would do the same.

Suddenly I felt a tug inside me like I was missing something. It felt odd and made me think to what it could be but as Hunny and Lily were off and running again I shrugged and followed after them.

Yuki POV next day.

In class the next day I could feel the eyes on me from around the room. I glanced back to see Kyoya and Tamaki staring at me. I figured they were just looking at the hat so shrugging I went back to my spell book.

As I was trying to memories a potion for headaches, mostly with wish full thinking and bad memories, though there was a small amount of parsley in there. Tamaki started to poke me.

I looked at him full on slightly annoyed at him tacking me away from my book.

"Mrs. Shiro san it is my honor as king of the Host Club to invite you to our club for this afternoon of activities." He said melodramatically. I looked him in the eye and served his character. His sole bubbled up easily and I felt my mind enter the right balance. I could see every bit of his personality, his appreciation of women as people, and need to care for them. His passion for one in particular, and his blunt honesty and willingness to please.

I thought it over and shrugged.

"Sure." I said and quickly turned back to my book.

As soon as I said that the bell rang and I found Tamaki dragging me to his club skipping ands squalling happily.

I went along with it and when we reached the door I did not blink at the roes petals as they flew by.

Suddenly I saw all the boys, plus Lilly, and that Haruhi person, standing in a cluster.

"Ishimase."

Rainspiral: YA! Another chapter!

Yuki: Mm.

Lilly: Don't be such a spoilsport.

Rainspiral: What do you mean?

Lilly: She said your story has not been reviewed yet so why are we talking to the audience.

Rainspiral: I I I DISCLAIMER!

Mori: Rainspiral does not own the Host Club.

**Everyone stares and falls over.**


	3. suprise about Lilly!

I stared at the club waiting for them to say something ells, the silence felt heavy and I felt like leavening till Lilly ran over and glomped me.

I smiled and picked her up onto my shoulder and she took my hat placing it on her head. It promptly fell over her eyes and soon swallowed her up. I took off the hat and everyone gasped at Lilly's disappearance.

"WAAAAAAAAA LILLY-CHAN IS GONE!" Hunny panicked running around. The rest of the club soon followed except for Kyoya and Mori. I reached into the hat until I felt where Lilly was give or take. She was just beyond my reach naturally so I flipped the hat over and blew on the tip gently. A rumbling was heard like a train passing and the host stop running. I was blowing harder now and Lilly tumbled out along with a few extra spell books and one cook book I planed on giving Lilly.

As I picked up the mess I all so noticed a certain small purple demon had tumbled out.

Scofflaw opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Scofflaw." I called. The cat demon looked up small bat wings twitching and patted over. I placed him in the hat with the books, minus the cook book, and put my hat back on.

I handed the book to Lilly who smiled brightly.

"YA! A PRESENT! French Deserts and Treats. Yuki you're the greatest!" Lilly said happily her hair messy from my hat.

Suddenly I felt the hat disappear from my head and the twins hold it.

"What is up with the witch hat?" One asked looking at the fabric.

"Seriously and how do you pull all toughs tricks with it? I mean our mom knows everything about fashion." The other said.

"I snatched the hat and glared at them, "Don't." I said plainly.

The twins only looked enticed and smiled evil. I smirked back.

"Or do you want to explore the imfa space?" I asked eyes glaring but face smiling.

I won that battle and the twins shrunk back behind a girl with brown hair. I put on and adjusted my hat once again.

Kyoya came over to shake my hand, "Yuki-san it is a pleasure to welcome you to the Host Club, I am Kyoya, that is Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins Hikaoru and Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori."

"Yuki Shiro." I said plainly and shook his hand trying to read through the glint on his glasses. I did not need to do it to tell he had a fake happiness about him but there was something ells about him.

Suddenly a smell hit my nose and I looked up to see a batch of banana bread muffins on the counter.

I looked over at the muffins and waved my hand in a circle and muttered a small spell. The muffin zoomed into my hand and I smiled at the success.

Everyone ells stared but Lilly but I just shrugged and took a nibble of the muffin.

Lilly's POV

Yuki came and sat with Mori Hunny, and I when the club started and watched the activities around the host club.

"Hey Yuki." Hunny started, "What was the purple Demon thing that was in your hat?

Yuki looked surprised and took off her hat and reached inside pulling out a small demon thing.

"Scofflaw." Yuki said holding him out.

Every one, even Snoopy, leaned over to get a look.

"KAWAI!" the girls shouted waking the little demon up. He sat up and fluttered his wings. Scoff law then proceeded to crawl up to Yuki shoulder and stare out at us with pink unblinking eyes.

"That is so cool Yuki!" I said, "Present from your brother right?"

"Yuki nodded and Scofflaw puffed him self up proudly at all the attention he was getting. Yuki handed him a bite of muffing witch he sent a weird long thin tong out to retrieve that rapped around and pulled the muffing into his mouth.

One of the costumers looked curiously at Yuki.

"Umm, Shiro san? Why do you wear a witch hat?" she asked.

"I am a witch." Yuki said plainly, "And good storage."

The other girl suddenly started talking and asking questions to Yuki about magic, and eventually for advice. Yuki listened and answered in short sentences of solid advice. Hunny was getting a bit lonely though so I gave him a hug.

"It is okay Hunny," I whispered, "Ya got me."

"Yeah you and the baby." He said happily.

I smirked and decided now would be as good a time as any, "Babies."

Hunny looked shocked and I held up three fingers and mouthed triplets.

Hunny looked a little bit dumfounded after that and fell over in shock.

Rainspiral: How many of you knew that would happen?

Yuki raises hand.

Rainspiral: Who do not have magic all knowing powers about people?

Yuki puts hand down and no one ells raises hand.

Rainspiral: And who here thinks I own the host club!

No one raises hands.

Rainspiral: right . . .


	4. If she weighs as much as a duck

I sat at the host club listening to girls talk about their lives asking questions and giving advice as needed. Most of them left much improved in their happiness and I felt proud of that much at least. Despite feeling like a therapist.

After the club was over I was getting up to leave when Lilly pounced on my again, all most knocking Scofflaw off of my shoulder. He hosted before adjusting him self-back to an area of comfort.

"Yuki, will you come over to my dorm to night with Haruhi were having a sleep over!" Lilly asked with the puppy eyes. I nodded and Lilly cheered, "You won't regret it! Come over in an hour or so!" Lilly ran off dragging Haruhi and I shrugged at her eagerness.

Haruhi at that point came over and started talking to me.

"So how do you know Lilly? She talked about you going to the same boarding school for a while." Haruhi asked.

I nodded and she nodded back.

At this point I felt my mind drift into evaluation state and dove into her. I saw her mothers death lingering and painful in the back of her mind, while I was there I eased that pain a bit, saw her love of the Host Club, and a certain member, saw her blissful state of not being able to read peoples emotions very well, and her strong emotions. She was smart, kind, and only a little bit oblivious. Okay very oblivious but it had a certain charm.

Haruhi blinked several times and felt her head, "What did you do?" she asked.

I only smiled slightly and gave her one last nudge of her emotions and jerked me head slightly towards Tamaki. She blushed.

I patted her back and left the room smiling. Romantic fools, love with passion.

As I left I felt the jerk in my stomach again and went back for a moment to see what it was I had left. I did not see anything when I peeked through the door beyond the host club so I left again despite the tug. At some point it would explain it self.

All that aside I had to find Lilly's dorm.

Haruhi POV

Yuki was an odd character, she looked you in the eye and everything went fuzzy for a moment. After that moment she knew everything about you it seamed from back to front.

It was a little bit creepy . . .

Any way it took Tamaki five minuets to realizes Yuki had left and when he did he started melting down.

"COUSIN HAS LEFT ME WITHOUT SAYINGANYTHINGAGAIN! MOMMY!" Tamaki shouted running around the room.

Kyoya looked up from where he was typing and his glasses glinted again.

"Yes. Yuki did seam to increases revenues with her presence and calm advice, perhaps to raise funds for the club we cold have a special table where customers come to get advice?" Kyoya said talking to him self more than Tamaki.

Tamaki did not really relies it though and really liked the idea, "Ah lovely cousin giving fair maidens advice on how to live to improve their life. It is the perfect plan!"

I looked around and saw the clock and realized I was running late for Lilly's party and went over to Kyoaya.

'Kyoya I thought I let you know I have to get going, and to tell Tamaki so he won't panic and send you police to my house, when he is done with his monolog that is.

"For girl talk is how young maidens confesses their sorrows to the world and," Tamaki monolog kept on going in the background.

Kyoya nodded and I left through the door.

Lilly's dorm was not to far from the Host Club and when I got their I saw everything was already neatly set up with a table with a few snake foods and basic party decorations.

"HARUHI! You are here!" Lilly said in a pair of Happy bunny pajamas, "Thanks for coming to my party!"

I nodded and smiled; it was hard to believe she was all ready seven weeks pregnant. Particularly with triplets she was barely showing but I knew it would not be long till the guest relies exactly what Hunny and Lilly got up to on occasion. I don't really want to think on that nay more.

Any was the party looked fine and I just saw Yuki in the corner of the room when Lilly picked up a DVD.

"MONTY PYTHON AND THE QUEST FOR THE HOLLY GRAIL!" Lilly shouted happily.

Yuki seamed to shift a bit but perhaps it was my imagination.

Yuki POV

Of all the movies, she all ways picked that one. Most of it is good I will admit, particularly the joke about coconuts but there is all ways the one seen I have a bit of a problem with.

The movie stated into the witch seen.

"A WITCH A WITCH A WITCH!" shouted the mob.

"I am not a witch." Shouted the girl on screen.

"Then why do you look like one?" asked a guy on screen.

"They put this on me this is not even my real nose look."

The seen went on like that for a bit including this guy accusing her of turning him into a newt, and getting better, until we got to the scales.

"Now as every one knows witches burn, now what ells do we burn?" the guy asked.

"MORE WITCHES!" shouted an idiot

"And what ells?" Original idiot asked

"Wood?" idiot

"Good now what does wood do in water?" original idiot

"Floats!" idiot

"Excellent, now what ells floats in water?" original idiot.

"Umm, ice, paper, very small rocks." Lots of idiots.

"A duck." New idiot.

"Right you are good sir! Now if she ways as much as a duck, she is made of wood, and there for?" original idiot.

"AWITCH!" Lots of idiots.

I had to leave the room for the rest of the movie and read a spell of calming.

Rainspiral: Love Monty Python!

Yuki *glare*

Rainspiral: Asides form that seen.

Lilly: Sorry Yuki I all ways forget. Like toughs people who think Rain-Chan owns the host club.


	5. Oh

It was early morning when I woke up to find a stack of pancakes inches away form her face. I blinked once and let Scofflaw out of my hat to eat. The little demon looked at the pancake curiously before eating taking a bite. The demons eyes widen in surprise before running over to a sink and turning it on with his tail. Apparently Lilly had made spicy pancakes, I am not surprised.

I saw Lilly then eating a stack of the flaming pancakes with Haruhi.

Correction, I saw Haruhi pretending to eat a stack of spicy pancakes while Lilly ate a stack of Spicy pancakes.

"Morning Yuki!" Lilly said happily munching on the pancakes, "I really like this idea, but you would have to be a fan of pepper to go for this. I guess Scofflaw is not into spicy food?"

I shook my head no. Scofflaw was raised on a diet of simple foods, the most complicated being banana, he is still an infant after all, even if he ate my cell phone last week.

I got up and took a bite of the pancakes my self, they were not that bad.

When every one was done eating I gathered up my things in a pill and went over to let Lilly know I had to go and finish a poison I was making, a wedding gift for her and Hunny actually.

"Lilly." I said smoothly, "I have to get going."

Lilly nodded in her hyper way, "Okay! I will see you around Yuki."

I called Scofflaw over with a whistle and he jumped into my hat.

I winked at the two girls and smirked before climbing into the easiest way to travel I know.

By hat.

Mori's POV

Hunny was insistent that morning that we go see Lilly in her dorm, and that I had to come with him for some reason. I agreed to this as all was, I probably would have come any ways and we now stood out side Lilly's dorm. Hunny burst in just as Yuki disappeared into a hat.

I blinked once at this before feeling slightly sad and mystified. Yuki was here and as soon as I was she left.

It seams simple but for some e reason it bugged me only got to see her hat flip over and vanish into smoke.

But to distract my self I watched Hunny and Lilly interact and laugh. Once Hunny ever reached out to touch her now swelling stomach.

"They all moved!" He said pulling his hand back happily.

"Yup they do that." Lilly said, "I hope it is you that gave them all this energy but one of them is moving at all times.

Hunny laughed and for a second I felt a bit jealous. Hunny had all ready found the love of his life, a future job as a toy designer, and a wife and not one but three kids on the way.

I shook my head and wondered how I had gotten like this and an image of Yuki landed in my mind.

"Ah." I said understanding and then added, "Oh."

Rainspiral: Wee Lilly is getting married.

Hunny: But the readers all ready know that.

Rainspiral: Well maybe I wanted to say it again.

Deadpool: I can understand that, I like to say gun a lot.

Rainspiral: Deadpool this is not your fan fiction, go back and mess with Luna.

Luna: HEY!

Deadpool: All right but you now owe me 28 pre used magazine personality quizzes.

Rainspiral: Where the extra two come from!

Deadpool: For the cost killing that guy you did not like.

Rainspiral: I DID NOT TELL YOU TO DO THAT! How does he know I won now any way?

Lilly: Okay, Rainspiral does not own the Host club.

Rainspiral: But I do own my little pistol.

Deadpool: Witch is not as cool as my rifle.


	6. Magic Hat

The potion I had made came out beautifully. Just the right amount of wormwood, witch is a hard thing to measure as it is all ways moving, and had capped it. It had the classic pink glow and smelled like waffles.

Now all I had to do was wait for the wedding next week.

Opening my curtains I reached into my hat and let Scofflaw out on the patio.

"Scofflaw, watch my hat." I said tacking the hat and stepping inside. As usual it was several times larger in the hat than it was outside of the hat, but that was magic for you.

Walking over to my favorite series of shops I looked into a window and say a beautiful black gown. Silver accents and a pair of silver sandals were included with the dress.

Beautiful as it was, I work on a budget and there is no way I could afford that dress. So I just continued in the market happily exploring all the shops.

Out side of Hat. 3 person.

Scofflaw had curled him self on the brim of the hat and was happily snoozing in the sun when the Host Club burst into Yuki's room.

"YUKI CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Lilly shouted worried, "She has not called me all day, does she hate me, did I do something wrong at my party, did she hate my pancakes? AHHHHHHHH!" Lilly fell over at that point, only to be caught by Hunny.

"I thought she was going to not be crazy with the pregnancy after all this time." Hunny mumbled.

"As a girl trust me Sepia, these kind of things just get worse, and she has another six months." Haruhi said, "Besides Yuki does not look like she is even here."

Mori made a sigh noise that the twins picked up on.

This caused the twins to smile a very evil set of grins.

At that point Tamaki ran to the area under the window where Scofflaw was resting with the hat.

"Every one I found her hat!" Tamaki said, "Oh not something awful must have happened for her to leave her hat behind and."

Scofflaw woke up then and growled sitting up, "Quiet you imbecile."

Everyone started.

"Interesting." Kyoya said and recorded something in his notebook.

"You, you, you, talked." Haruhi said eyes wide.

"Yes, I did," Scofflaw said, "Just because I prefer not to converse in your simple language does not mean I can not speck it. May I ask why you have broken into my mistresses bed chamber?"

"We were looking for her because Lilly was worried." Mori said plainly pointing at the fainted Lilly.

"Ahh." Scofflaw said, "Over active emotions for the child bearing progress I suppose. Well, I could try and help you find her in the hat but,"

"Yuki's is in the hat?" Hikaru said.

"That makes out job easy!" Kaoru said picking up the hat and looking inside.

Scofflaw look horrified, "STOP YOU IMBISULES WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The hat reached out a creepy gloved hand and kidnapped the twins inside.

"Great, just great." Scofflaw grumbled, "Now I suppose I have to help you find them. Or at least find Yuki so she can summon them."

"Thank you for your help in this matter Mr. Scofflaw." Kyoya said, "And I apologies on the twins behalf for causing so much trouble. You se we don't know much, and as it happens were quiet unaware it existed, until Yuki walked by our club."

Scofflaw nodded and flicked his tail twice causing him to change his shape to that of a more human form, if humans were purple and had cat ears and tail.

"Right this way." Scofflaw put his right hand in the hat and fell in.

"I suppose we have to follow him." Kyoya said mimicking Scofflaw movement and entered the hat.

Soon the entire Host Club except for Lilly was in the hat somewhere.

"Yuki carries all this on her head?" Haruhi asked looking up at what looked like thousands of feet where witches traveled along with flying demons, angels, fairies, and such.

On the ground a pair of green hair girls with wings ran around.

"COME ON CASSIE!" One shouted to the other.

"I am right behind you Jewel!" Cassie shouted as they flew off.

"Flow those girls!" Scofflaw shouted running after them, "They are the mail sprites of this world! They know where every nock and cranny is!"

Every one ran after them

Rainspiral: YA! MAGIK HAT!

Lilly: Why do you sometimes put a k on magic?

Rainspiral: Cause it is cool.

Lilly: That is not a very good reason.

Rainspiral: Well I like it so there.


	7. VLH

I had been enjoying my self for some time. The weather was perfect with only a slight over cast of quieted brainstorming. I have to give my self-credit some times when it comes to creating this place. Though I do wonder why I had Cassie and Jewel, I suppose every place needs its chaos, or at least mail.

Coming to a very simple dress shop I stopped and walked inside.

"Ahh Miss. Shiro! An honor." The shop seamstress, Bethel, said, "What can I get for you today?" I merely handed her the invite to the wedding, "Ah so a wedding formal, aaaannnd the them is blue and pink. I will get right on it."

I smiled as the tape measure on the table merely moved its way in a lazy spiral when I took my measurements. Never actually touching me but it was very accurate. The shop its self was quiet and clean with several simple dresses and outfits for formal affairs. I still had some desire for the black dress I originally saw but it would be a needlessly expensive perches. One could dream though . . .

Bethel came out with a simple flowing dress in light blue with a pink ribbon bellow the bust and flowing down in a fairly like cut. It was strapless and had a small pair of pink slippers. Not quiet my colors but a good design. I bought it and left with a much more suitable dress.

Exiting the shop I came face to face with Mori and the other Host with the twins holding Cassie and Jewel hostage.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh Mistress Yuki!" Scofflaw said, " I knew these two could find you any where."

"Just Miss, Scofflaw, mistress has implications." I said to him quietly.

"Apologies." Scofflaw said.

"YUKI!" Hunny yelled while talking me, "Lilly got so worried and then Scofflaw talked and then we had to chase down Cas-chan and Jew-Chan, and then we found you and now were here!"

I nodded at this and Cassie and Jewel looked very annoyed.

"HEY WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL US THAT YA!" Jewel started while Cassie glared.

Cassie cut in on her twins insult with," And lets us go damn it we have a job to do!"

The Hitachi twins merely smiled evilly,

"But what if we don't want to?" they whined together.

"Then you will find your selves in a great deal of pain," the mail girls growled.

The twins hid behind me, I just waved them on.

"You got it boss!" the green haired girls said flying off again.

I looked at the Hitaches, "Take challenges you can handle."

With that I started to walk towards the exit with Scofflaw comfortable on my shoulder back in his normal small form of a cat like demon.

"Wait what is all this?" Haruhi asked.

"My home town." I said," Witches are nothing more than an anchored spirit."

"So all of this is?" Kyoya asked.

I just shrugged not sure my self.

Suddenly a bright light came and every one arrived back out of the hat.

Lilly was waiting and take hugged Hunny.

"HUNNY YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lilly said snuggling him.

"Pregnancy crazy?" Yuki asked.

"Very." Haruhi said.

"Are you calling me fat? I know it so awful! I wonder what's for dinner? Wow you guys look funny! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!" Lilly said moods swinging at every strange look she got.

Yuki picked her up and put her in the bed for a nap.

"Good idea she needs more sleep," Kyoya said, "All so she may want to start having people around more as she is this far along."

"I will do it!" Hunny said, "I can stay with her at her dorm!"

"After what happened last time Hunny?" Kaoru started.

"Hikaru finished, "No way, you virginity stealer you!"

"One she is my fiancés and two I did not even take her virginity, that was some old boy friend not me, three she took MY virginity so there." Hunny said annoyed, "I am just the one she chose to have a family with."

Tamaki, the Twins, and Haruhi fainted at that.

"Knew it," Yuki mumbled.

Rainspiral: Haha virginity ya got to love it!

Lilly: Hunny! You don't go telling people that kind of stuff!

Hunny: Sorry it was just I was stressed and,

Lilly: Your stressed? I am $^#$ pregnant! And your mom and mom and every one ells has all these weirdo body guards following me all the time and you say your stressed?

Hunny: Umm yeah? You're not the only one having to deal with crazed families and dealing with a kid!

Rain: FREZZ! Okay now you love her she loves you it will all work out. It is not like neither of you can't provide for a kid and you have years of practices smothering Snoopy and Use Chan. Trust me you are about as prepared as any couple can be. Your families are mostly just excited as are the host. Once you have the kids and every one admires them a lot you are pretty much okay.

Lilly: . . . good point.

Hunny: I guess we are set.

Lilly: thanks Rain!

Rain: All part of the job besides I need you two getting along for the next chapter when you set up the lovebirds in confusion. Well Yuki knows all but is waiting on captain silent.

Hunny and Lilly: Got it!


	8. rehersal

Rain: Hey every one I have returned from camp!

Hunny: Technically she was back last week and was just going threw all of the emails she had gotten while she was gone for over a month.

Rain: Hey I had over two hundred to go threw and only two hours a day to work. Darn you time limit.

Yuki **points at time limit and Rain freaks out.**

Rain: #%# I don't have much time! Lets get going! GYI this goes to two of my friends, Darkness Revolution, and Kaeri who's fanfiction name I don't know but that is her camp name.

Yuki POV

It had been a while and all ready Lilly and Hunny were ready to walk down that carpet even though it was just the rehearsal today. I stood to the side in the dress I had gotten after the affair with my hat. At the moment I stood in a pair of jeans as Lilly's maid of honor and Mori stood on the other side as Hunny's best man.

Lilly skipped down the carpeted walk way with the flower girl barely able to stay ahead of her and dragged her dad down to the area where she would be handed off.

At this point Lilly was very much so showing with three small children very well on the way. Hikaru and Kaoru still wanted to know if they would be identical as well but there was no way of knowing for a while yet.

After the priest went over the classic sayings at the wedding and all but had to skip to the I do's. Lilly and Hunny very much so wanted to be married, legally they all ready were having gotten their licenses but Lilly's family being a bit more religious said they could not live together until after the ceremony.

Handy for them that this is Japan and there are many places young couples can stay the night together.

Soon enough the rehearsal was over and every one was milling around getting photos for the wedding album. I sighed and went to get into the pink and blue dress that was decided would be the color for the entire wedding.

When I came out I say that Mori looked very humorous in a pink tuxedo with a blue tie and shoes.

I had come to except the fact that I like him and that he likes me, but I all so knew that Mori had yet to realize either of theses things and there for was very much so in the dark.

It all so comes in handy then that Lilly and Hunny love to play match maker then.

Mori POV

Yuki stood very proudly and quietly in her black hat as all ways, but now she wore a very nice blue dress with a set of pink shoes and a ribbon. I found it a very humorous to look at the dress and then the impending black hat over her head. Scofflaw all so sat plainly on the brim with a blue ribbon on his neck and a pink one on his tail.

"Hello Mori." Yuki said nodding at me, "Interesting tuxedo."

"Yuki." I greeted back, "Interesting choice of hat."

Yuki at that point turned the hat into a sun hat with blue and yellow flowers on it causing Scofflaw to fall off.

She smirked and went over to where the brides maids were getting photographed. Haruhi was over there as well wearing a similar but longer dress and with out a hat. There were all so various relatives from Lilly and Hunny's family all fawning over Lilly.

At that point Hikaoru and Kaoru started to hang around Yuki. Hugging on her and touching her and talking with her.

I don't know why but it started to annoy me.

Rain: Nana not bad for ten minuets now time to get this online! More soon!

Kyoya: For legal purposes Rainspiral does not own the host club.


	9. Daren

Yuki's pov

I roled my eys at the twins actions knowing Lilly put them up to it. I could feel Mori starting to get angry and smiled a bit. I knew he had feelings, I did as well, but why spoil all the fun and tell him. This really was the most fun I have been having in ages. The fortion I read with the clock and the birds must have been refuring to this. I definatly feel freer around the Host Club, it all most makes me forget about,

"YUKI!" Kaouru shouted loudly," Come on you have to get your phot takes with us!"

Hikaru started draging me and Kaouru soon helpped. Scofflaw glared at them before shruging and walking over to Mori. Scofflaw never did like the twins much.

The photographer started to snap several photos of me with the twins and I possed as he told me to, and ever smiled a bit.

Mori started soming over when the door burst open.

An ashend haired man stormed in wearing a solid black suit and a black and gray checkord fedora.

"Yuki! We have been looking every where you have not reported in for months."

I nodded at him suddenly reconsing him. My second cusin, Daren, all ways itching for a fight, but farily polit in most ways. For some reason all so very protective of me as well, and hates it when I try and start a life separate from the main family.

"Well come on if you don't soon you have to file in and say you are starting your own branch of majic! That would mean your off from the family more!" Daren shouted.

I knew it.

"I know Daren and we have been threw this befor, I want to start my own branch of magic, I want to train on my own, and I wish to be sepreat from the family. I would have before but every time you intersept the letters I send and destroy them." I said anoyed.

Some explination, in magic familys when a child grows they have two choices, continu in there familys branch of magic and enhance that macking it stronger, or start there own branch of entirly new magic. The pluss side to that is you would get a large amount of independence, the negitive, crating new magic is very, very dangerus and powerfull. I am part of an old branch and want to start my own seperat branch as I said earlier, witch all so means I am not allowed to have as much interatction with my family. Two reason Daren wants me to stay close at all times in one.

And here I thought I might actualy get some freedom and excitement.

"No way cusin I am not going to let you it is two dangerus and I might not get to see you for decades!" Daren shouted.

I shruged and Daren glared.

Agitated I shisteld for scofflaw and we both disapeared in my hat to my own world.

Mori POV

Who is that why did Yuki disapear with her hat and what are they talking about.

Daren, I think that's his name sudenly stiffend and faced me.

"Hmm" he said and aproched me, "You like my cusin."

It was not a question.

I thought about it, and it made sence, I felt odd when ever I was around her, she made me happy, and I am just as protective of her as I am Mitsukuni. So I nodded.

"What makes you think you deserve her?" Daren asked, "She has never taken a suitor before and I don't entend to let her start easily."

"I lover her, I would protect her with my life, I can provide for her, and since when do second cusins have a say in the life of their second cusins?"

Daren started to get angry and sudenly a very large sowrd apeared in his hand, "Prove you can beat me and I will let you protect her in my sted."

"Nuh." I grunted and went to get my own sowrd.

Rain: Sorry for the wait I just needed to find the best way to put this chapter.

Yuki: and you were lazy.

Rain: That to.

Scofflaw: Belive it or not Rain still does not own the Host club, but she will be starting another story for it soon after this one closes.


	10. a wedding

Yuki POV

I had just arrived at the temple on the day of the wedding when I heard the sound of a sword battle in the back of the Zen garden. Walking there I saw Mori and my cousin dueling with swords in the back of the yard. Both were tired and seamed to have been going for a long time, every one ell appeared to have left and some of the decorations had been broken. Suddenly Mori defeated Daren and his kendo sword was next to his neck.

"I win again. This is win 76 for my self." Mori said helping Daren up.

My eyes opened a bit surprised Daren had lost 76 times, not so surprised that they had been going that long.

Before round 77 started I went over to the middle of them and used my magic to pull them apart.

"Enough." I said plainly I turned to my cousin, "You have been defeated in swords, the chief dueling selected by our government, by law what ever agreement had been made must be followed after three battles. You have battle 76. If you do not give up now I will report you to enforcement office."

Daren bowed his head in regret, "Takashi I surrender, and the deal stands."

Daren disappeared, off to try and restore some of his pride.

Mori suddenly appeared behind me quiet tired.

"Good morning my princess, you look lovely this morning." Mori said in a sleepy voice. Ahh Haruhi had told me about this.

"Well my prince, you have been awake some time come with me where you can rest." I said playing a long a bit.

I took his hand; it felt very large and a bit callused from his kendo sword. I let him lie down on one of the coaches and put a spell to help him get full nights sleep in an hour on him. Once he was fully a sleep I went and started fixing all the decorations for the wedding. Scofflaw went to the door to start directing the wedding guest. Lilly was the first to arrive already in a wedding kimono. The two had decided to make it a western wedding, but they were holding it in a temple for reasons I will never understand. But with Hunny's family not being Christen I guessed it had something to do with that.

I went into the changing room and quickly got into my own dress and hat.

Mori POV

I hate when I get tired, that was embarrassing.

But Yuki surprisingly seamed to have realized what it was.

And people think Kyoya knows everything.

"TAKASHI!" Mitsukini shouted tackling me on the coach, "You won right! I knew you would! Now you and Yuki can finally get together!"

"Mitsukini, that would only happen if she liked me back." I pointed out.

"That should not be a problem." Yuki said crossing the room and kissed me.

Well that solved that problem.

Lilly's POV

After we left Mori and Yuki making out for ten minuets people started arriving and now I can finally get married. Everything was pink and blue and I did not even wait for the priest to say any thing.

"I do!"

Hunny POV

Lilly did not wait why should I?

"I do!"

I kissed her and then picked her up and ran with her out of the temple to the car. Lilly threw her flowers behind her and Haruhi caught it. I suppose she and Tamaki are all ready close enough and Mori will date Yuki for at least a year before any thing new happens.

I don't think the Host's really could get any more craziness in our life after this.

Rain: You so spoke to soon Hunny and jinxed your selves. Now I have to top this!

Yuki: Well my world is fine, do not interfere.

Rain: Believe it or not I won't. Directly.


End file.
